


Curaga

by IndigoJuly



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoJuly/pseuds/IndigoJuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus was eternally grateful for magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curaga

Tidus was eternally grateful for magic. 

Sure, enemies using magic sucked, but he didn't dodge 200 bolts of lightning for nothing; Lulu would finish them before too much damage was inflicted on himself.

No, the real reason he loved magic was for its healing abilities. And yeah, it was bullshit that enemies got healing, too, but still. A well placed curaga let the team pull through things that would have annihilated others. Battles were so much less stressful when Yuna had a constant stream of Pray, Protect, and Shell being cast.

And then there was the selfish reason that Tidus loved white magic. As much as trusted his team, he still had anxiety over his body, mostly his chest and well, lower regions. He didn't have lumps on his chest anymore, but the little nagging voice in his head insisted that someone would recognize his thin scars if they looked too closely. Scars weren't a surprise on a warrior, but symmetrical ones?

White magic practically eliminated any reason for someone to get up in his personal space and start noticing things. And no, he wasn't ashamed, but there were some things that he just wanted to forget.


End file.
